Emily Winchester: The Good Girl
by shelleluver
Summary: Emily Winchester was known as the 'good girl' to her 2 older brothers and her father. Not the kind to get in any trouble or do any wrong. Well that's all about to change. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs*

"Em, you almost done in there?" Dean, asked. "Almost. Is Sammy home yet?" Emily asked. "Yes and he needs to take a leak if you don't mind." Sam replied. A few minutes later Emily emerged from the bathroom and went into the bedroom she shared with Sam. _Please don't let me be in trouble _she thought to herself as she sat on her bed and lifted her sweatshirt to take out a small plastic stick. She flipped it over and couldn't believe her eyes. She was pregnant, well if the tiny pink plus sign was anything to go by. She knew that she needed to see a doctor to be 100 percent certain that she was before telling her brothers. Suddenly there's a knock at the door and she hides the test under her pillow before Dean walks in. "Hey squirt just wanted to remind you that you have your physical tomorrow afternoon at the free clinic so don't forget." he said smiling. "Okay, thanks Dean." she said giving him a small smile back. "Perfect, I can get them to do a blood HCG test to find out if it was a false positive or not." she said to herself. The next afternoon Emily left school early to get to her appointment on time. "Winchester? Doctor will see you now." a cheerful nurse said. Emily got up and followed the doctor to her office. "Okay Miss Winchester it says here that you are here for your physical is that correct?" she asked. "Yes it is. My brother set up the appointment." Emily replied. "Okay and are you sexually active at the moment?" she asked. "Yes, but it only happened once." she replied. "Okay so I'm going to draw some blood and run some different tests and then we will do the rest of your physical." the doctor said. Emily nodded her head and followed the doctor. Half an hour later Emily arrived back at home and crashed on the sofa. A few hours later Sam was shaking her awake. "Hey kiddo, how'd the appointment go?" he asked. "Good, took a little blood and if there is anything wrong she will call." she replied. "Good, oh and Dean is ordering pizza tonight just so you know." Sam said smiling. "Kay, thanks Sammy." she replied.

A few weeks later while she was school Dean received a call from the clinic. "This is The Women's Clinic calling for Emily. Her blood tests came back and everything is fine. She tested positive for one thing though." the nurse said. "What is it? Is something wrong with my baby sister?" Dean asked starting to panic. "No, nothing's wrong but we will need to see her again in 3 weeks. According to these test results, Emily is pregnant." she said. Dean was in shock. How was his little sister pregnant? She was always the good girl, never do anything wrong, never get into any trouble, and now this happened. "Thank you for telling me but I really have to go now." Dean said hanging up the phone. When Sam got home he found Dean on the sofa with his head in his hands. "Dean, you okay man?" he asked sitting next to him. "No, and neither will you when I tell you what the Women's Clinic told me." Dean said. "What? Is Emmy sick?" Sam asked. "No, but according to her test results she's pregnant." Dean told a now very pale Sam. "Are they sure? I mean maybe they mixed up the results with someone elses." Sam said. "Highly unlikely Sammy boy." Dean said as the door opened and in walked Emily. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked. "Why don't you tell us." Dean said looking at her. "Nothing, had a math test today and I'm pretty sure I aced it." she said smiling. "Um, Em the clinic called with the results of your blood tests." Sam said as Emily's face went white. "Oh, well I'll go call them back then." she said going to get up. "No need. The nurse told me that you tested positive for pregnancy. Were you ever going to tell us if I hadn't received the call?" Dean asked as he looked at his sister's shocked face. "I was hoping that the test showed a false positive." she said before collapsing on the couch. "You knew about the possibility?" Sam asked. "Yeah, but I was hoping I was wrong." she said as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks. "Hey, we are both here and we aren't going anywhere okay. You are our baby sis and we are going to do everything to make sure this baby is happy and healthy." Sam said taking her into his arms. "You promise?" she asked. "Of course we do." Dean said.

*Well there is the first chapter. Let me know what you all think and I need some name ideas for the father of Emily's baby, So when you review make sure to give me your favorite boy name and I'll choose my fav to put in the fic. So please review and let me know how you like the first chapter of my second fic*


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Winchester: The Good Girl

Chapter 2

The weeks following the discovery of her pregnancy were hard. She started getting morning sickness and was always tired. She hardly ate, even though Sam and Dean made her eat. "So are we ever going to meet baby daddy or what?" Dean asked one morning. "I don't know. He doesn't even know about the baby yet and I don't know if I'm even going to tell him." Emily replied. "Em, he has a right to know about the baby." Sam said. "I know, I'm just scared of how he's gonna react." Emily said. "If he does anything we'll be there to give him a talking to." Dean said. "Fine. I'll tell him tomorrow." Emily said. "Can we at least get a name?" Sam asked. "Nick. His name is Nick." She replied. "So are excited about your appointment today?" Dean asked taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm more nervous than excited. But would you guys come with me so I'm not alone?" Emily asked. Dean nodded, "Of course we will Emmy." Sam said smiling. "So how far along do you think you are?" Dean asked sitting next to her. "Um, a little over 8 weeks I think." she replied sipping her apple juice. 15 minutes later Emily grabbed her backpack, kissed her brothers cheeks, and ran out the door to go to school. "EMMY! OVER HERE!" her best friend Rachel yelled from across the street. Rachel and Emily had become fast friends after the Winchesters moved to Houston, Texas. "Are ya gonna tell me what's up with you or do I have to guess?" Rachel asked as they walked to school. "What are you talking about?" Emily asked. "You've been acting strange for the past few weeks and I just want to know why." she replied. "Remember that party a couple months ago?" Emily asked. "Of course, you got drunk and did the nasty with Nicky." Rachel said. "Ya well, I'm pregnant." she replied. "You're shitting me, no way." Rachel said. "Afraid not and I have my first ultrasound after school." Emily said. "That's so cool. Ooh I'm so throwing you a baby shower." Rachel said all excited. "You don't have to do that. I'm still trying to decide if I want to keep it or put it up for adoption, I mean my dad doesn't even know yet." Emily said. "Where is he Em?" Rachel asked. "Business trip. We don't know when he's coming back." Emily replied as they got to school.

At lunchtime Dean signed her out of school for the rest of the day so she could go to her appointment. "So, how was school?" Sam asked as she climbed in the back of Dean's '67 Impala. "I told Rachel about the baby and she wants to plan a baby shower." Emily said leaning over the seat to Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Really? Does that mean that you want to keep the baby?" Dean asked. "I'm still not sure about that." Emily said. Before Dean could drive away a guy with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair came running over. "Em, are you ok?" he asked when she rolled down her window. "Ya Nick I'm fine. My brothers are just taking me to the doctors for a checkup. No biggie." she said smiling at him. "Oh, okay. Call me later?" he asked. "Okay. Talk to you later." Emily said before he reached in and kissed her cheek. After Emily put up her window she noticed her brothers looking at her. "What?" she asked. "Was that baby daddy Nick or a different Nick?" Dean asked. "Baby daddy Nick. And no he doesn't know yet." she replied. "Em you have to tell him soon so you can both make a decision on what you want to do with the baby." Sam said. "I know. Can he come over after my appointment? I promise to tell him then." Emily said. "Okay, fine. But if anything happens we get to kill him." Dean said. "Dean come on give her a break. She's about to tell a guy that he's gonna be a father. Just leave her alone with it." Sam said as they pulled into the clinic parking lot. "Let's just go and get this thing over with." Emily said getting out of the car. "Winchester, please follow me to the ultrasound room." the nurse said a few minutes after they arrived. When they got in the room Emily sat on the exam table and Sam and Dean stood behind her. "Emily Winchester, here for an ultrasound I see. Well let's take a look at what's going on." the doctor said walking in the room. Emily then laid back on the table and lifted her shirt to reveal her still flat abdomen. She then unbuttoned her pants and the doctor put a sheet in and over them as to not get any of the special gel on them. "This is going to be a bit cold." she said putting the gel on Emily's lower abdomen before moving the wand around. "So am I really pregnant?" Emily asked. "Looks like it. See that little bean shaped thing? (All 3 Winchesters nod their heads) That is the baby." the doctor said smiling. "And everything is okay with the baby?" Sam asked. "Yes, perfect for a fetus at 8 and a half weeks." she said. Suddenly she flipped a switch and a fast thumping sound could be heard. "What is that?" Emily asked. "That's your baby's heartbeat." the doctor said. "Is it supposed to be that fast?" she asked worriedly. "Yes, that's perfectly normal." she said. "Can I get a few printouts please?" Emily asked. "Sure. Is 3 enough?" she asked. "Perfect." Emily said.

When they arrived home Emily handed her brothers a sonogram photo for each to have and the went to her room to call Nick. An hour later Nick had arrived and Emily brought him to her room. "Are you okay Em? You look a little pale." Nick said sitting on her bed. "Um remember how we were at that party 8 and a half weeks ago?" she asked. "Ya, how could I forget. I'm sorry about getting drunk and forcing you to sleep with me." he said apologetically. "I wanted to do it. No matter how drunk we were, we now have to deal with the consequences." Emily said. "Huh? I'm lost now. What are you talking about?" he asked. Emily took out her sonogram photo, "I'm pregnant, and it's yours." she said handing him the photo. "WHAT?!"

*Well there is chapter 2, I worked really hard on it. Sorry it took so long but I was in Toronto with my boyfriend and had no time to work on it. Also the father's full name is Nikolas Derek Chase. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OCs. Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Eric Kripke*

**Last Chapter:**

**_Emily took out her sonogram photo, "I'm pregnant, and it's yours." she said handing him the photo. "WHAT?!"_  
**

**Now on with Chapter 3  
**

"Wait a minute, you're pregnant?" Nick asked as he was handed the sonogram photo. "Ya. 8 and a half weeks which would make the conception date the night of the party." Emily said sitting next to him. "Wow, I mean what are we gonna do?" he asked. "I have time to decide but I wanted to tell you so we could make a decision together about the baby. I mean it's just as much yours as it is mine." Emily replied. "Well, abortion is not an option and I don't think I would ever be able to see my baby being given up." Nick said. "Me too. So are we gonna keep the baby then? Have we decided?" Emily asked. "Ya, we're having a baby." Nick said smiling before leaning in and kissing her lips. "Now for the hard part, telling my brothers that we made a decision." Emily said giving Nick a peck on the lips. "Let's just go and do it now." Nick said getting off the bed. "Okay, let's go." she replied following him. She opened her bedroom door and they walked hand in hand to the living room where Sam and Dean were watching Nightmare on Elm Street. "Guys, can we talk to you?" Emily asked. "Ya sure, but can it wait till after the waterbed scene?" Dean asked. "Dean, come on we can pause the movie and then get back to it later." Sam said taking the remote and pausing the movie. "Fine. What's up?" Dean asked as Nick and Emily sat down. "I told Nick about the baby and we made a decision." Emily said. "What did you both decide?" Sam asked. "We're gonna keep the baby." Nick said. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" Dean asked. "Ya. We talked about it and abortion is out of the question and both us don't want to deal with the pain of giving the baby up." Emily said. "Okay, well that is very mature decision. Now you are both 100% sure about this?" Sam asked. "Yes. We want this baby Sammy." Emily said. "Dean and I will help you both with whatever you need. All you need to do is ask." Sam said. "Thanks Sammy." Emily said giving him a hug.

That night Emily woke up with her first craving, "Dean? Are you awake?" she asked shaking him. "I am now. What's up?" he asked. "I want 2 double cheeseburgers with chocolate sauce, mayo, bacon, sauerkraut and pickles." she said giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Em it's 2am can't this wait till morning?" Dean asked. "No. I'm craving it and I want it now." she replied. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Make it for me please?" she asked. "Ask Sam, I'm sure he'd love to make your gross food for you." he said rolling over and going back to sleep. So Emily walked over to Sam's bed and shook him awake. "Emmy? Are you okay, is it the baby?" he asked suddenly alert. "I'm fine and so is the baby but I'm craving 2 double cheeseburgers with chocolate sauce, mayo, bacon, sauerkraut and pickles but Dean won't make them for me." she said sadly. "Okay, I'm up now so I'll go make them for you." he said smiling. "Thank you and don't forget to add barbeque sauce to the burgers and make sure the burgers are fresh, not frozen with those Italian buns." she said. "Okay, I'll get right on it." he said going out into the kitchen. As he got the food out Emily walked out and grabbed a pickle to munch on as Sam made her burgers. 15 minutes later her burgers were done and she was stuffing her face. "You do know how gross that is right?" Sam asked as he took a bite out of his peanut butter and banana sandwich. "It tastes amazing. You should try it sometime." she said with her mouth full. "No thank you. I'm perfectly alright with my peanut butter and banana sandwich." Sam said taking another bite. After they finished eating they said goodnight and went back to bed.

That morning, at 6am, Emily woke up nauseous and ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach of her late night snack. Dean, already awake, heard the commotion and went to see what was going on. "Em, you okay?" he asked as she retched into the toilet. "Yeah, just morning sickness." she replied as she wiped her mouth. "I can get some crackers and ginger ale out for you to help settle your stomach if you want." he said. "That would be great." Emmily said as she brushed her teeth. When she walked out of the bathroom Dean had already set out the crackers and ginger ale. "Thanks Dean." Emily said as she began munching on the crackers. "No prob sis. Do you want to miss school today?" Dean asked. "I kinda do. But what would I do all day?" she asked. "Well I have the day off. We could rent some movies and spend the day together. I'll even make whatever you want for lunch and get you ice cream after." Dean said making her giggle. "Alright fine. I'll stay home." Emily said. "Okay, I'll go pick up the movies and how about cookie dough ice cream?" Dean asked. "Yum cookie dough ice cream is perfect but can you pick up some more chocolate chip cookie dough so I can add more to my ice cream please." she said. "No problem. I'll be right back." he said kissing her head.

While Dean was out Emily took a shower, got dressed and sat on the couch to watch tv. Half an hour later Dean returned with the food and movies and they spent the rest of their day together till Emily had a horrible scare.

*Chapter 3 is done. Please review and let me know what you think.*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OCs. Supernatural and all its characters belong to the CW and Eric Kripke*

Emily and Dean were spending the day watching movies and were half done the second movie when Emily felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "Dean, something's wrong." she said in a scared voice that made her sound like a frightened little girl. "What do you mean Emmy?" Dean asked. "My stomach. I think it's the baby. OWWWW!" she yelled clutching her stomach. Dean jumped off the couch and grabbed his sister before leading her out the door to the Impala and speeding off towards the hospital. Once they arrive Dean rushes her to the Emergency room and explains her situation, "My little sister is 8 and a half weeks pregnant and in a lot of pain." "Okay, come right with me darling and we'll get you looked at immediately." the elderly nurse said getting her situated in a wheelchair. "Call Sammy and let know we're here." Emily said as the nurse began pushing the wheelchair. "I will Emmy, don't worry." Dean yelled back. As soon as Emily was out of sight Dean grabbed his cell and dialed Sam's number. "_Dean? Everything okay?_" Sam asked when he answered his phone. "Not really. I'm at the hospital with Em. She started getting pain in her abdomen and she thinks it's the baby." Dean replied. "_Okay, I just finished at the library so I'll bus down there as quick as I can._" Sam said before hanging up the phone. "Excuse me dear, but your sister is asking for you." the nurse said. "Okay, oh our brother is on his way so when he gets here can you please send him in?" Dean asked. "Sure think sweetie." she replied with a small smile. Dean then walked into Emily's hospital room, went to her side and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Hey squirt how are you feeling?" Dean asked. "Better. The cramps stopped." she said. "And the baby?" Dean asked. "Don't know yet. They are monitoring the baby though and they did an ultrasound to make sure everything is fine." Emily said. 15 minutes later the door opened and Sam rushed in grabbing Emily and hugging her. "You and the baby okay baby girl?" Sam asked. "So far so good but now is the waiting game as the doctor looks over my ultrasound." Emily said. A half hour later a doctor came into the room. "Emily Winchester, I'm Dr. Cameron. I've looked at all your tests and everything is normal. The baby is fine and healthy but I do recommend an amnio after 22 weeks. It's just a precaution so there's no reason to be scared." she said. "What exactly happens during an amnio?" Dean asked. "All we do is insert a long needle through the abdomen to the uterus and extract amniotic fluid to test for ay abnormalities in the fetus." she replied. "Okay. Should I just make an appointment now or wait till I'm 22 weeks to make the appointment?" Emily asked. "Wait until the 21 week mark and then make the appointment for the following week." she replied. "When do I get out of here?" Emily asked. "I would like for you to stay overnight so we can monitor both you and the baby but after that you can go home." Dr. Cameron said. "Okay." Emily said as she started picking at her hospital bracelet. After the doctor left the room Emily remembered something. "Did either of you call Nick and tell him I was here?" she asked. "No. We don't have his number so why don't you call him now and let him know." Sam said. "Fine." she said as she grabbed her cell and called Nick. He got there in 15 minutes and when he got in her room he immediately took her in his arms and began asking questions. "Nicky calm down, everything's fine. I'm fine and the baby is fine." Emily said before he kissed her lips.

The next morning the doctor returned and looked her over. "Okay, well everything looks fine so I'm going to release you. But if you feel any more pain come right back here." Dr. Cameron said. "Okay, I'll come straight here if I have any more pain." Emily said as Dean walked in with her clothes. "So what's the verdict?" he asked. "I can go home but if I have any more pain I have to come back." Emily replied getting out of the bed and taking her clothes from Dean. Okay, well get changed and I'll sign your release papers." Dean said as his sister disappeared into the bathroom to change. When she emerged Dean had finished signing the release papers. "Ready to ditch this place?" Dean asked. "More than ever." Emily said smiling.

They finally arrived back at the apartment and Emily was pleasantly surprised to find Rachel waiting for her. "Rach, what are you doing here?" she asked giving her best friend a hug. "Well I wasn't informed that my bff was in the hospital so, here am I." she replied. "Well the baby and I are perfectly fine." Emily said with a smile.

*End of Chapter 4. Please review. 3 reviews for the next chapter.*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Disclaimer: I own nothing* *You will need kleenex for this chapter. I cried while writing it.*

_I'm jumping ahead a few months so in this chapter Emily is 5 months pregnant_

Emily was now in the beginning of her 20th week and had just a slight hint of a baby bump. Her morning sickness was gone and she was now on her way to the hospital with her brothers to get her amnio done. "I'm scared Sammy." Emily said as they parked the car. "It will be quick and it's just to make sure that you and that baby are okay." Sam said giving her a hug. They walked in and went up to the maternity floor and give her name. "Hi, my name's Emily Winchester and I'm here for an amnio." she said. "How far along are you?" the nurse asked. "20 weeks." she replied. "Alright. Follow me please and I'll get you situated." she said. Sam and Dean followed along and then walked in the exam room with Emily. "Ms. Winchester, glad to see you're back. It says that you are here for an amnio so let's get things started off with an ultrasound." she said smiling. Emily laid back and lifted her t-shirt to expose her baby bump before the cool gel was put on. "Did you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked. Emily looked at her brothers and they nodded their heads. "Okay, well oh." she started. "What is it?" Emily asked. "I don't know for sure yet but it looks like there might be a complication with the fetus. I'm going to do your amnio right now and put a rush on the results." she replied getting everything ready. First she put on a numbing agent and then put the long needle in. After getting enough amniotic fluid the doctor sent it off. 2 hours last the doctor returned to the room, a somber look on her face. "What's wrong? I know something's wrong with my baby so just tell me." Emily said as the doctor sat down. "Emily, the test results show a lung deformity. The baby's lungs aren't developing normally and seeing as you are already 5 months pregnant, there is only one thing we can do." she said. "And what's that?" Emily asked. "We are going to have to deliver the baby prematurely." she replied. "When will that have to be done?" Dean asked as Sam held onto Emily who had just started crying. "As soon as possible." the doctor said. "And what are the chances the baby will survive?" Sam asked. "At 20 weeks the chances are not good. He will most likely not make it through delivery." she said sadly. "He? It's a boy?" Emily asked wiping her eyes. "Yes. You would have had a baby boy." she replied. "Is there any way I can try to deliver my son naturally?" Emily asked. "Whatever makes you comfortable. I'll just go and get a room ready for you and then we will begin the labor process." she replied leaving the room. As soon as the door closed Emily broke down completely in her big brothers arms. "It's going to be okay baby girl. Sammy and I are here." Dean said kissing the top of her head. "I want Nicky here. Can you call him for me Sammy and get him to come here please." Emily asked. "Anything for you. Want me to call Rachel too?" Sam asked. "Yeah, please." she said. 15 minutes later she was moved to the maternity floor. "Okay Emily, we are going to start you on Pitocin and Cervidil to get you into labor and thin out your cervix." the doctor said getting both medicines ready. After both medicines were administered the waiting began. 45 minutes later labor started and both Nick and Rachel had arrived to provide support. "Hey Emmy, how are you doing?" Nick asked kissing her lips. "Better now that you're hear." she said hissing in pain as she was hit with a contraction. "Are you in labor?" he asked. "Ya. Our baby is sick Nicky and he needs to come out." Emily said as her eyes watered. "Will he be okay?" Rachel asked. "No, seeing as I'm only 20 weeks and he has a lung deformity there is no way he will survive." Emily said rubbing her belly. Suddenly the door opens and John Winchester walks in the room. "Daddy." Emily said starting to cry as John strides over and takes his baby girl in his arms. "What happened?" John asked looking up at his 2 sons. "We found out a few months ago that Emmy was pregnant and we just found out today that the baby is sick and needs to be delivered immediately." Sam said as he watched his father soothe Emily. "And you are?" John asked looking at Nick. "I'm Nick sir, the baby's father." he said. "John, her father." John replied just before the doctor came in. "Okay, I'm going to need a few of you to leave the room while I check her dilation." she said. Nick kissed her cheek and Rachel waved as they left the Winchesters in the room. "So, I take it you are Emily's father." she said as she put on a pair of latex gloves. "Yes I am. How she doing doc?" he asked as she started her examination. "Well she's progressing very well, almost 6cm dilated so we can give her an epidural if she wants one." she replied. "No drugs. I'll be fine." Emily said before the doctor left.

6 hours later Emily was finally ready to deliver. "Okay I need to know who will be staying in the room. "Daddy, can you and Nick stay with me?" Emily asked, sounding much younger than her 16 years. "Yeah. Boys I'll come and get you when he's out." John said. Both Sam and Dean kissed her forehead and gave her a hug before going out and joining Rachel in the waiting room. Half an hour later Emily delivered a tiny 9oz baby boy. He was whisked away immediately and put on a ventilator machine. John had gone out to the waiting room to let his boys know what was going on. "Boys, your sister just gave birth to a 9oz baby boy. Now she is doing fine for now and the baby is on a ventilator but the doctors say he will only live for the next couple of hours." John said as Sam had tears dropping from his eyes. "Can we see her?" Dean asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Of course. She wants you there when she sees the baby and to tell you his name." John said as he and the boys walked to her room. Sam was the first to get to her side. "Hey Emmy. How are you feeling?" he asked kissing her cheek. "Empty. You should have seen him, he's so small." she said starting to tear up again. "Did you guys choose a name yet?" Dean asked. "Ya. It's Tyler. Tyler Aaron Chase." Emily said. "That's a good name. Did the doctor say when we could see him?" John asked. Emily shook her head, "They want to hook him up to the ventilator first and then we might get to see him." she replied. Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Cameron walked in. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to know who's coming to the NICU with Emily." she said. "My dad, brothers and Nick." Emily said. "Okay, I'll just go get you a wheelchair and we'll be on our way." she replied. 10 minutes later they were all standing in the NICU looking inside the incubator at the tiny baby boy. "When you said he was tiny I didn't expect this." Dean said looking at his nephew. "Dr. Cameron, can we take turns holding him?" Sam asked. "I'd have to turn off the machines first. Is that alright Emily?" she asked. "Yeah. We need to say our goodbyes to Tyler." Emily said wiping at the few stray tears that fell on her cheek. After they unhooked the ventilator, baby Tyler's tiny body was wrapped in a blue blanket and handed to Emily. She looked at her baby son and smiled at him before handing him to Dean. "Hey little guy, I'm your uncle Dean and I wish you could stay here with us and grow up big and strong. I would spoil you and if you ever needed anything I would always be there." Dean said, tears falling from his eyes as he handed Tyler to Sam. "Hey Ty. I'm your uncle Sammy and I just wanted you to know that we all love you very much and it's going to break our hearts to see you go." Sam said kissing his head before passing him to John. "Hey buddy, I'm your grandpa. And even though I only found out about you a few hours before you were born I never wanted you to go. I also know that when you leave you won't be alone because your grandma Mary will always be with you." John said passing him to Nick. "I'm your daddy Tyler and no matter what happens I will never forget you. You will always be my special little man, no matter where you are." Nick said passing him to Emily. "Hey my beautiful baby boy, I'm your mommy and from the minute I found out about you there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to keep you. We were all planning to welcome you into the world in 4 months but God had other plans. I will always love you my precious boy and I know that you will be safe in heaven with my mom. I can feel her right now and I know that she has come to take you with her so don't be afraid. Go with your grandma, she will take you where you need to go." and with one last tiny kiss placed upon his head, baby Tyler took his last breath.

*Well there is the very sad 5th chapter. Let me know your reactions to the end of this chapter. I got the idea for the end of the chapter from watching an episode of Roseanne where Darlene gives birth prematurely and all the women are gathered around the baby and they each say something special to her.*


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. I've jumped ahead to the pilot so Dean is 26 and Sam is of course 22 which would make Emily 18. So it's been 2 years since she lost her son*

"Dean why can't we just knock on the door like a normal person?" Emily asked as Dean shimmied open a window. "Because it's like 2am and I just want to sneak a beer." Dean said. "I'm knocking on the door." Emily said rolling her eyes as she walked around to the front door. Before she could knock she heard Dean fall through the window. _Real smooth Dean _she thought to herself as she saw a shadow start swinging at him. Suddenly the person was pinned. "Easy tiger." Dean said smirking. "Dean? You scared the crap outta me." Sam said. "That's cause you're outta practice." Dean replied before Sam maneuvered himself and pinned Dean. "Or not. Now get off me." Dean said. "Really Dean," Emily said rolling her eyes, "Hey Sammy." "Em, oh my god it's been so long." Sam said walking over and taking his baby sister in his arms. "Too long Sam. I really missed you." she replied. "What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked. Emily looked at Dean, tears filling her eyes before the lights came on. "Sam?" a girl with blonde hair asked. "Jess, hey. Dean, Emily this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam said. "Wait, your brother and sister?" Jess asked. "I love the smurfs. But I've got to tell you, you are way outta my brother's league." Dean said. "Let me just go put something on." Jess said starting to turn away. "No, no I wouldn't dream of it, seriously." Dean said smugly earning a smack upside the head from Emily. "Sorry about him Jessica but we really need to talk to Sam, alone if that's okay." Emily said. "I have to do something anyway so talk away." Jess said leaving the room. "Okay guys what's going on." Sam asked. "Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said as Emily wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "He's probably fine." Sam said. "Not this time Sammy. He's been gone for almost a month now and we are both very worried about him." Emily said. "Okay, let me pack a few things and I'll meet you at the car." Sam said.

"When will you be back?" Jess asked. "I'll try and make it back before the interview." he said kissing her cheek. "Okay. I love you." she said smiling. "I love you too." Sam replied kissing her lips before leaving. Once at the car Emily and Dean let him hear the last message they received from John. "Do you guys know if there is EVP on that?" Sam asked after listening to the message. "Nice Sammy, just like riding a bike." Dean said. "And when we slowed it down and ran it through a gold wave we heard this." Emily said as Dean pressed the play button again "_I can never go home._" "Never go home?" Sam asked his siblings. "Ya, so we all ready to go?" Dean asked. "Ya, but I have to be back first thing Monday morning." Sam said opening the passenger side door. "What's first thing Monday?" Emily asked. "I have an interview." Sam said. "What a job interview? Skip it." Dean said. "It's a law school interview and my whole future on a plate," Sam said as Dean smirked. "So where are we going?" "Jericho, California." Emily said.

Halfway to Jericho Dean stopped to get some gas in the Impala. "Hey, you guys want breakfast?" Dean asked. "No we're good." Emily said as Sam looked through an old box of cassette tapes. "Dude you have to update your cassette tape collection." Sam said as Dean got back in the car. "Why?" Dean asked. "Well for one they're cassette tapes and two, **Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?** It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam said as Dean grabbed a tape from the box. "House rules Sammy, driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean said putting the tape in and starting the car. "You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year old it's Sam." Sam said. "Nope you will always be Sammy." Emily said from the backseat.

After finishing the hunt Dean and Emily dropped Sam off, "You know the three of us made a hell of a team back there." Dean said as Emily slept in the backseat. "Ya." Sam replied before starting to head inside to his apartment. He walked in to find freshly baked chocolate chip cookies waiting for him with a note _Miss you Love you_ Sam takes a cookie and takes a small bite as he walks into their bedroom. He hears the shower going and puts his duffel down before laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt something drip on his head. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Jess on the ceiling with her stomach slashed open. "NO!" he yelled as the ceiling caught on fire. "Sam!" Dean yelled as he kicked the door down. "JESS!" Sam yelled as he covered his face from the flames. "Sam!" Dean yelled walking into Sam's room and trying to drag Sam out. "NO, NO! JESS, JESS, NO!" Sam yelled as Dean forced him out the door. "Wait a minute Dean I have to do something." Sam said as he pushed past Dean and ran into another room before coming out with a tiny pink bundle and pink bag over his shoulder. They run out of the house and over to the Impala where Emily is waiting. "Oh thank God you are okay." Emily said wrapping her arms around Sam when suddenly the pink bundle started moving around. "Um Sammy, what do you have?" Emily asked. "I never told you guys but, this is my daughter, Abigail Mary Winchester and she's 6 weeks old." Sam said lifting the blanket to show Emily and Dean their niece. She was a beautiful baby with blonde hair and big blue eyes. "She's gorgeous Sammy." Emily said. "She looks like Jess." Sam said sadly. "Does she have a carseat?" Emily asked. "Ya it's in Jess' car." Sam said handing her the key and pointing out the car. After Emily got the carseat out and put it in the Impala, Sam placed Abigail inside it and went around to the trunk. After checking the weapons he threw a gun in, "We got work to do." and slammed the trunk shut.

*There is Chapter 6. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Hope you all liked it.*


End file.
